Remote Control
by Ceressky
Summary: The G-boys are at Quatre's house on his home colony, hanging out during a break between wars. Of course, Quatre has satellite, and the boys are having some problems deciding what to watch. An argument over what to watch turns into an all-out brawl over


Story Summary: The G-boys are at Quatre's house on his home colony, hanging out during a break between wars. Of course, Quatre has satellite, and the boys are having some problems deciding what to watch. An argument over what to watch turns into an all-out brawl over who gets the remote control...

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Matrix.

**Remote Control**

_by Ceres Sky_

Quatre flicked on the television and tapped the remote control in his hand once. A blue screen appeared on the TV. He turned to his friends, control in hand.

"So what do you guys want to watch?"

Duo yawned boredly. He was draped on the couch, his feet hanging over the edge of the armrest. Heero sat on the floor in front of the couch, giving Duo occasional death glares because he kept moving around. Wufei sat in an armchair beside the couch, eyeing the blue screen disdainfully. Trowa was sprawled on the floor, eating popcorn as if he were starving. 

"What's on?" Duo asked and yawned again. Heero smacked Duo on the leg.

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Quit moving, will ya? It's driving me crazy!"

Duo glared at the back of Heero's head. He stuck out his tongue, but said nothing. Past Heero's head, his gaze lighted on the bowl of popcorn sitting on the floor beside Trowa. He sat up, and Heero sighed in relief. His relief was short-lived. Duo swung his feet around and smacked Heero in the head. Heero held his head as stars danced around in his vision.

Heero went into official "omae o korosu" mode and leaped to his feet. Duo stood to his feet as well and Heero prepared to sock Duo in the face. Duo was completely ignoring Heero though. All the braided Shinigami could think of was that bowl of popcorn. He shoved past Heero toward Trowa's position on the floor.

"Hey, Trowa! Can I have some of that?" Duo cocked his head, looking down at the tall, slender pilot.

Trowa glanced up at Duo. He grabbed the popcorn bowl, cradling it protectively under one arm. "Go get your own bowl of popcorn!" Trowa's glare was almost equal to the one Heero was giving to Duo at the moment.

Duo scowled. "Selfish pig," He muttered as he went back to the couch. He found himself face to face with Heero. Duo began to feel uncomfortable as Heero glared at him silently.

Duo gave him a weak smile. "Uh, hi, Heero." He looked down at the gun Heero was holding on him.

Heero's voice was soft and chilled its hearer to the bone. "Sit down, don't move, or I'll make sure you never move again."

Duo sat down.

Quatre sighed and asked again. "So what do you guys want to watch?"

"What's on?" They all asked at the same time.

Quatre called up the program guide. Instantly, the air was filled with suggestions. 

"How 'bout Bugs Bunny?" Quatre said. Wufei threw a pillow at Quatre. 

"That's not suitable for soldiers of our caliber. I think we should watch Jackie Chan," Wufei countered loftily.

"Jackie Chan? I think we should watch Star Wars..." Duo's suggestion was cut short by Trowa's popcorn bowl flying into his face. "Oof!"

"How 'bout the Discovery Channel?" Trowa suggested. He was answered by a chorus of boo's. He shrugged, pulled out a few knives his sister Catherine had given him, turned onto his back, and started pegging the ceiling with his knives. Quatre watched forlornly as his ceiling became a dartboard.

"The Matrix," Heero said softly.

All eyes turned on Heero. They all looked shocked.

Duo scratched his head. "You know, Heero's actually got a good choice there."

Wufei nodded. "Then, it's agreed..."

A chorus of yes's answered him. Quatre selected the channel showing The Matrix. He groaned as a blue screen came up. The channel was currently inaccessible.

Quatre looked at his friends aplogetically. "Um, it's not working..."

Groans that matched his only a few moments ago filled the air. 

"That's just great. The one movie we decide to watch and it's not working." Duo looked devastated.

So the round of suggestions began again. Most were repeated.

"Bugs Bunny." That was Quatre.

"Jackie Chan." Wufei.

"Star Wars." Duo.

Discovery Channel." Trowa.

"Powerpuff Girls." Heero?

Once again, all eyes turned on Heero, and once again, all of them were shocked.

"Powerpuff Girls?" They all asked incredulously.

Heero shrugged. 

And Heero instantly found himself buried underneath a mound of pillows.

"It was only a suggestion." Heero's voice sounded muffled from beneath the pillows.

Duo stood up and walked toward Quatre. "C'mon, Quatre. Give me the control. Maybe if we surf through the channels we can find something."

Quatre backed away, hugging the remote control. "It's my TV, Duo. I get to keep the remote control."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Hand it over, Quatre."

Quatre got that Zero-System crazed look in his eyes. "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MINE!"

"Fine, then, we'll do this the hard way." Duo tackled Quatre and the two boys fell to the floor in a tumble of waving arms and legs. They landed on top of Trowa.

"Hey!" Trowa managed to say before an elbow smacked him in the mouth. "Get off me!" He started fighting off the two boys. 

Heero was still buried underneath the mound of pillows and was having a hard time finding his way out. He could hear some muffled shouts of pain coming from somewhere in front of him. Wufei was laughing his head off. Heero could hear that much. Suddenly, Heero found himself buried not only under a mountain of pillows but under a mound of boys. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa had rolled right into his pillow pile.

Heero grabbed a flailing arm and stood to his feet, hauling the arm up with him. He had happened to grab Duo's arm. Duo stood beside him, looking confused. Then, he felt the grip Heero had on his arm.

"Let go!" Duo tried to pull away.

Heero gave him a calm glance. "Sure." He grinned wickedly. "Bakagami." He cocked his arm and flipped Duo over his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Duo went flying across the room and straight into the still-laughing Wufei. 

"AHHHH!" Wufei screamed as Duo landed right on top of his head, sending them both to the patiently waiting floor.

"AHHHH!" Quatre yelled as he realized that he had just lost the remote control. He went to his knees, frantically searching for the device.

For a moment, the Shinigami and the Chinese justice-seeker were sprawled on the floor, swirly-eyed. Both moaned in pain.

Meanwhile, Heero was busy trying to keep Trowa's spare knives from poking him in the leg. The "Clown Boy," as Wufei affectionately called him, was busy fighting off pillows and kept running into Heero's legs. 

"Trowa! Get rid of the knives!"

"What?" Trowa asked above Quatre's crazed wailing.

"I said, Get rid of the knives!"

Trowa suddenly realized that he was kicking pillows and reached for his leg pockets. He pulled out his knives and glanced at Heero apologetically. "Sorry."

"SOMEONE FIND THE REMOTE CONTROL!" Quatre yelled. His voice pulled Duo and Wufei from their stupor and soon all five pilots were on their hands and knees trying to find the remote control.

Heero reached a hand underneath the couch and pulled out...... a rabbit. It was quite alive, but its fur was an ugly gray, probably from being under the couch for so long. A dust bunny. He looked at it wonderingly for a moment and then handed it to Quatre.

"Here." 

"It's my pet rabbit!" Quatre petted the bunny's head affectionately. "Where've you been, Buddy?"

Trowa wrinkled his nose. "Buddy?"

Heero reached under the couch again. And pulled out a 100 dollar bill. (Boy, the guy's a great magician, isn't he? :-) Quatre snatched it from Heero's hand. 

"I've been looking for that!"

"Can I have it, Quatre?" Duo pleaded.

Quatre glared at Duo. "NO, IT'S MINE!"

Duo crossed his arms over his chest, miffed. "Hmph, some friend you are. It's not like you're poor or anything."

Heero felt around under the couch again. This time he came up with.... the remote control. 

"You found it!"

Quatre almost hugged Heero, but when Heero gave him his death glare, Quatre withered and settled for just reaching for the remote control. He was surprised when Heero pulled the remote control back. 

"Heero?"

Without a word, Heero pointed the remote at the TV and selected the channel for The Matrix. Like magic, the pillar room scene appeared on the screen.

All the boys were instantly glued to the TV. 

"This is the coolest part..." Duo murmured as Neo stepped through the metal detector.

As soon as the metal detector beeped, all the boys leaned forward in anticipation.

"Please remove all metal..."

The power went out and the TV blinked off. 

"Aw man..." Duo's voice moaned into the darkness.


End file.
